


Remember me

by Spettrocoli



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brypan, F/F, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Newt, Mentioned Teresa, Multi, Post-The Death Cure, Safe Haven, The first one ever, Thomas has a sister, thomally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: Nobody would want to have their memory deleted but sometimes remembering is painful, especially when the people around you can't. Sometimes you can't help it, it just happens and you have to deal with it, no matter what you do to prevent it, sometimes the past comes back.





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Maze Penetrators Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Maze+Penetrators+Squad).



> Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries as you probably saw.  
> English is not my first language so if you spot some mistakes, please tell me.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was already one year.

They had already spent one year in the Safe Haven. Thomas could hardly believe it.

He was lying in his bed and he was lightly playing with Newt’s necklace staring blankly at the ceiling of his hut in the first hours of the day. The pain of all the losses was still there like the first day, not even a day passed by without him missing his friends. Some days were awful, he could barely get up from his bed, let alone eating and interacting with other people. The only thing able to distract him was all the work they had: building new huts, cut the wood, do the gardening. Everyone had his job and it helped them not to think about the past. The bonfires had the same purpose. They were made to keep them distracted, sharing stories and get to know each other, but sometimes it was too much for Thomas. Sometimes the bonfire reminded him of Newt and their first bonfire in the Glade. Those times he would just walk away from the crowd and sit alone playing with the necklace and sometimes even reading the letter Newt had wrote. There wasn’t a time when he read it without crying. The pain was still there every day. Sometimes it was worse than others. He wasn’t the only one in pain. All of them were. Minho and Fry and Gally were, as well as Vince, Jorge and Brenda. Everyone had lost someone. Even the children who they had saved from WICKED. Most of them had lost their parents and some of them also their siblings, either to the Flare or because they were killed from WICKED. Some of them were just better than him at dealing with pain.

He was snapped out of his thoughts from a loud knock. He sighed and got up. His bare feet made no noise on the wooden floor. He opened the door and saw Vince. The man smiled, his usual warm smile which made Thomas feel at home. Thomas attempted a smile. He smiled sometimes but his eyes were always sad and that never went unnoticed.

«Hey Vince, how can I help you?» he asked.

«I’m here just to remind you that we have a gathering in half an hour, you’d better get dressed and have breakfast» the man said patting his shoulder before leaving.

They had the gatherings once a week, only the heads of the different parties and their closest assistants were allowed in.

He got dressed and left his hut heading to the pavilion where they ate. He stood in line and waited for his scrambled eggs and beans along with a piece of bread, when he got them he thanked the boy who was serving that morning and he headed to his usual place where his friends were already eating.

«Good morning, did you sleep well?» Brenda asked, she was always worried for all of them. She would always ask them how were they and how did they sleep or if everything was okay and if they wanted to talk about something.

«Good morning» he said to everyone at their table. They were always the same people to sit there: Thomas, Minho, Brenda, Gally, Sonya, Harriet and Aris, sometimes Frypan would join them if he wasn’t busy in the kitchen. It was their table and nobody else sat there out of respect. All of them were seen as heroes. Thomas couldn’t get used to it.

Everyone mumbled their “good morning”. Most of them were still sleepy and Sonya and Harriet were missing. It happened sometimes, the two of them just disappeared or showed up late at breakfast. Everyone was pretty sure they had an affair but they would always deny it.

«I slept a couple of hours» he mumbled not looking at Brenda and putting some beans in his mouth.

«Well, that’s an improvement» Brenda said happily. She wasn’t asleep at all. He would never understand how could she always be so awake at that time of the day. «I guess so» he replied after he had swallowed the beans.

«I love your beans, Fry» Thomas said to his friend when he approached to greet them, as always when he couldn’t eat with them.

«The eggs are great too» Minho added before putting a big piece in his mouth.

Gally agreed. «And the bread, the bread too» he said. Thomas and Minho looked at him and he lowered his gaze embarassed. It wasn’t like they didn’t wanted him there with them, well, at least Minho. It was only strange sometimes. He would stay silent most of the times, just listening to what the others were saying but sometimes it seemed like he forced himself to say something to be in the conversation too. It was odd, it was clear that he wasn’t totally comfortable around them, at least around Thomas. The things were strange between them. They talked a little if they were with the others but the rare times it happened they were alone, they barely said a word. Thomas wasn’t mad at him, it was just that they were never friends so he didn’t really know how to be around him. The only times Gally was relaxed enough to talk were when he was with Frypan, his best friend or with Vince. The two of them got along pretty well.

Frypan smiled. «Thanks guys» he replied. He was always happy to receive such compliments for his cooking.

They were almost done when someone patted Thomas’ back. «Time for the gathering, hermanos» he heard a well known voice saying.

Before he could say anything, Sonya and Harriet arrived breathless. «It’s already time?» Sonya asked. «We didn’t have breakfast yet!» Harriet complained.

«Sorry girls, you have to come earlier next time» he said shrugging and leaving. They took the bread from Aris’ plate without even asking and splitting it so that the both of them could have a piece. This caused a glare from the boy while the others got up.

«Sorry Aris» Sonya said kissing his cheek. He rolled his eyes and sighed unable to be angry with them.

The group left to the Gathering Hall without Aris who wasn’t allowed to take part in the gatherings and had work to do. Some of the others were already there. Not everyone always joined the gatherings. That morning the head of the Fishermen wasn’t going to be there because they had left earlier than usual to go a little further.

Vince was talking to a girl who was almost Thomas’ age. Thomas vaguely remembered her being some kind of doctor for the people in the Safe Haven but nothing else.

Jorge meanwhile was having a conversation with a tall man with black hair, Tom, Mary’s brother. He was one of the heads of the Right Arm, he was the one who took care of the Safe Haven when Vince was working with them to free Minho. Thomas had never met him before arriving there but he had heard a lot of good things about him and now that he got to know him, he could say that everything was true. At his side stood Margaret, a woman with long blonde hair styled in several braids. She was a lot shorter than Tom but she didn’t have any problem to get respected. Otherwise it would be a problem to keep the order since she was the one who had to assign the jobs.

In the corner, then, there was a tall blond man sat alone with his usual frown. He hated this gatherings, at least, this was what everyone said, because he never spoke. Thomas barely recalled listening to him talking a couple of times. No matter what people said, Thomas was sure the man didn’t hate the gatherings, he hated everything. Everything but Gally. The two of them worked together and they seemed to get along pretty well. The boy’s company was the only one Nathan seemed to enjoy, not even Vince and Margaret who were his siblings were able to get him to talk, let alone smile. In Thomas’ opinion grumpiness was a builders’ feature along with a strong body structure and a lot of muscles.

Gally greeted the man warmly earning a small smile in return.

The light chatting in the room ended and everyone gathered around a round table that always took back painful memories for Thomas. Luckily Vince started talking taking him away from his thoughts. He asked Nathan how the building of the huts was proceeding, then he asked Margaret if everyone was making their job, then it was Jorge’s turn and so on. It was routine, there wasn’t anything very important to say. The gatherings were only meant to check that everything was working how it had to and do something to improve the organization if needed. They were boring and that was a good thing, it meant that everything was fine. It meant as well that he didn’t have to pay too much attention. He had having problems to focus on things since he arrived. Too many times he zoned out and started thinking about Teresa and Newt and Chuck till someone snapped him out of his thoughts.

After an hour the gathering ended and everyone left the hall. Thomas felt something brushing his left arm lightly while he was leaving and he turned to see what it was. The girl he didn’t remembered the name apologized briefly before walking past him heading to the infirmary. He stared at her long black hair for a while before she disappeared from his sight entering the building. She reminded him of Teresa. She seemed so determined and she had the same desire to help people. He looked away still standing on the entrance of the hall.

«Hey, are you okay?» Minho asked putting an arm around his shoulders and looking worried at him. He looked at his best friend and nodded, not even trying to fake a smile. Minho nodded understanding. He wasn’t fine, but he wasn’t feeling particularly down either.

«Let’s go, we have work to do» Minho said taking him away from the hall. They were the heads of the Hunters. The activity kept them busy, not letting them think about the past, they needed to stay focused if they wanted to eat some meat.

 

It was late afternoon when the Hunters made it back to the camp. They had enough game for a couple of days. They also caught a three rabbit alive in order to keep them and breed them. They had a few animals now but they always tried to catch new animals to breed for when they weren’t able to go hunting or the Fishermen weren’t able to go fishing. Minho gave Thomas his bow and quiver so he could go to give the game to the Cookers and the rabbits to the Farmers while the others took the weapons back to the Armoury and give them to Jorge who was in charge of the weaponry. Thomas followed Minho with his eyes and then let his gaze wonder around the camp. He catch sight of Gally who was drinking from his bottle, the builder lowered his bottle and looked straight at him. Thomas diverted his eyes embarrassed and looked over at Brenda who was playing with the children. She was very good at it. They loved her.

Once more he was snapped out of his thoughts. «How was the hunting?» Jorge asked, taking his weapons and giving them to Harriet so that she could put them back in the armoury.

«Good» Thomas said, looking at him.

«No injuries?» the man asked earning a confused look from Thomas. «No, why?»

«The Explorers came back a lot earlier then when they were supposed to running from some wild animal and one of the Woodcutters broke his leg this morning... So I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you» Jorge explained. Thomas shook his head.

«How did he break his leg?» Thomas asked frowning. Something like this was very rare, everyone was very careful doing their job.

Jorge shrugged. «A big branch fell on the leg and broke it but she said is nothing serious, it will be okay in a couple of months» he explained. «No doubt on it, there is literally nothing she couldn’t fix: arms, legs, probably even broken hearts» he added chuckling. Thomas didn’t follow the whole speech, his brain was stuck in the middle of it. Who was ‘she’?

«She?» Thomas asked confused.

«Grace» Jorge said like it was the most obvious thing ever. It wasn’t, to Thomas at least. He searched in his memory to remember where he had already heard this name. Jorge looked at him expectantly. He looked disappointed when Thomas gave no sign of recognition.

«Are you kidding?» the man asked. «You really don’t remember the girl you looked at so intensely this morning?» he added in disbelief.

Thomas tried to recall looking at a girl that morning but nothing came to his mind. He shook his head.

«The girl who is in charge of the infirmary» Jorge finally said rolling his eyes.

Thomas expression changed in one of recognition and he looked over at the infirmary. He looked back at Jorge but he was already gone back to his own business.

Thomas shook his head and headed to the training field where Brenda was entertaining the children after the training. He enjoyed spending some time with them. Children were always happy and full of energies. Most of the time they made them forget about all the bad things. He would teach them games or tell them stories. It was Brenda’s job but a lot of time people would randomly join her when they didn’t have to work. Thomas did it quite often, especially during the afternoon when he let himself have a short break from the work. Sometimes he would simply sit next to Brenda chatting with her while looking at the children playing by themselves.

Seeing Thomas approaching, Brenda waved at him smiling. Some of the children looked over at him and ran to hug him.

«Hey» he said smiling softly at them.

Brenda walked up to them. «Okay, what about you going to play by yourselves while I talk to Thomas?» she suggested.

«Will you kiss him?» a girl around thirteen asked mimicking little kisses before bursting out laughing together with some of the others. Thomas suppressed an amused smile while Brenda blushed. «I’m not going to kiss him!» she retorted. The children ran away laughing and she rolled her eyes not hiding a little smile. «Children» she said before sitting down on the edge of the field followed by Thomas.

«So... How was your day?» Brenda asked after a while finally looking at him.

Thomas shrugged and looked at his feet. «It was good, I suppose. What about yours?» he asked looking back at her. «Good» she whispered caught up in observing his face as if she was trying to read his emotions. He diverted his gaze and looked at the children.

She opened her mouth but before she could say something, someone patted Thomas back.

He turned slightly to see Minho. «Hey, Vince wants to see us» the boy said before nodding at Brenda as a form of greeting. «Hey Bren» he said. The girl nodded back. «Hey Min.»

Thomas stood up. «See you later» he said before leaving Brenda and following Minho to the Gathering Hall that was also Vince’s office. The girl followed them with her eyes for a while before turning to look at the kids and joining them.

«What is this for, this time?» Thomas asked.

Minho shrugged. «No idea» he replied before shifting the curtain and letting Thomas in before following him inside.

Vince was talking with Nathan. When he saw them making their entrance he dismissed his brother who nodded briefly at the two of them and left.

«Thanks for coming» the man began. «I need one of you to be the head of the Explorers» he said going straight to the point. «I don’t mind which one, you can choose» he added.

They both frowned. «Why?» Thomas asked before Minho could.

«Because they need someone who is brave to lead them, today they saw a wild animal and almost shitted their pants. You two are both brave and good leaders» he explained.

They looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

«Good. Now we should talk about some details for the party on Sunday» Vince said inviting them to come closer to the round table.

Thomas had almost forgot that they had decided to celebrate the second year of the Safe Haven with a big party. He had been there only for a year but it had started long before he arrived. It was just fair to have a bigger party then those they had every week to repay the hard work they did daily to improve the place.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: savedbynewt


End file.
